Just One Kiss Can Be Magical
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: "I've always wanted to kiss a pink haired four year old. It's like a dream come true, I guess."Yes, and I've always wanted to f*ck an exotic haired girl in front a very powerful person so either you kiss her or I will."You don't rush true love, you know."


My dad just got back from Paris and took me and my brothers to Alaska- he even let me and them take one friend each!

Right now I'm in a hotel in Alaska. No internet so my friend- Izumimaia-chan- and I are writing this.

So… another MadaSaku. This is like my fourth. Oh well… On we go.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT AWAAAY FWOM MEEEEEEEEEE!" A crying four year old Sakura Haruno screamed as she ran away from an apparently eighteen year old man wearing an orange lollipop-like mask.<p>

"SAKU-CHAN! TOBI ONLY WANTS TO HELP!" The masked man, now obviously identified as Tobi, shouted, trying catch the pink haired, viridian eyed, pretty four year old.

She wasn't always four. She was sixteen just yesterday, believe it or not. She turned into a four year old girl due to a little accident that involved a bunny Tobi brought into the base of a criminal organization and a magic powder that made people a lot younger that the bunny spilled all over the pinkette as she was healing the leader of above mentioned criminal organization.

So, it was all Tobi's fault.

"PEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!GET THIS WEIRDO AWAY FROM ME!" The little Sakura ran to the leader of Akatsuki, holding onto his left leg as she hid behind his right leg, barely reaching up to his thigh.

"Tobi. Stop it. You're scaring her." Pein demanded, glaring at the masked man, whom immediately stopped in front the orange haired man.

"And just who the hell are you to demand me?" A deeper voice growled from inside the mask, much deeper than Tobi's usual voice.

"Forgive me, Madara. I just thought you want to keep your identity around Sakura-chan a secret. Why show it now?" Pein asked, his glare barely lessening.

"She's four. FOUR. What does it matter?" The man with the deep voice behind the mask, previously known as Tobi, now known as Madara, scoffed.

"Never mind. How are we going to change her back, considering this was your fault in the first place?" Pein asked, picking up the girl that was hiding behind his legs and holding her in his arms as she played with his snake bite piercings, now completely forgetting about why she was running towards him and screaming just seconds ago.

"I don't know. I kinda want to keep her this way." Madara said as he took the mask off and rested it so it was tilted on the side of his head before taking Sakura into his own arms and holding her up so he could get a good look at her, "She's kind of cute." he said.

"Yeah? Well she's _hot _when she's sixteen. I prefer older, more mature girls over four year olds." Pein snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. What do we have to do to turn her back to normal?" The black haired man asked as he changed his hold on the girl so she was resting against his chest.

Sakura was too distracted by Madara's long and spiky hair to pay any attention to their conversation. She stared at the long, spiky, ravenous hair with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.

"…I was hoping you knew." Pein admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well that's just _great_. Just _fucking_ great."

After a few minutes of staring in awe at the silky hair that covered the man whom she was being held by's, Sakura decided that she wanted to touch it. So she did, running her small hands through his hair, discovering how soft it was.

"Pwetty." Sakura giggled as she continued running her hand through the long piece of hair that was on the other shoulder of Madara. She eventually had to wrap her other hand around his neck so she could reach further and get a better feel of his hair.

"Hey, Madara?" Pein asked, trying to get the other mans attention- because he was currently purring at Sakura's touch, which was just weird to Pein.

"Hn?" Sakura started to actually _pet _Madara, starting at the top of his head and going as far down as her little arms could reach. This caused Madara to lean into her touch and close his eyes. Again. Weird.

"Have you ever heard of that Princess and the Frog fairytale?" Pein asked, as by now he was a little more than freaked out by his sort of friend.

"Yeah, what about it?" Madara asked, now only opening his eyes a little bit.

"Well, in the story the princess kisses the frog and the frog turns back to normal- as a prince, like he used to be. Maybe it's the same thing, but instead of a princess and a frog, an evil leader and a four year old. So… kiss her." Pein said awkwardly. The last thing a man wants to do is make is crush-turned-four kiss his sort-of-friend-real-leader-behind-the-evil-organization-Akatsuki.

…

Madara had a much longer name/being thing.

"I've always wanted to kiss a pink haired four year old. It's like a dream come true, I guess." Madara said as he looked down at the pink haired girl who was still very entertained with his hair.

"Yes, and I've always wanted to fuck an exotic haired girl in front a very powerful person, so either you kiss her or I will." Pein growled.

"You don't rush true love, you know." Madara said as he childishly stuck his tongue out at the orange haired man that was standing a few feet in front of him.

"True love my ass! She just met who Tobi really is and she's four!" Pein yelled.

Shaking his head and not bothering to fight back, Madara held the girl back in front of him by her armpits. Pulling her closer to him, he quickly kissed her lips before returning her back to resting on his shoulder.

"There, nothing happen- ow!" Madara jumped when he saw a poof come from his right, very close to him, where Sakura was.

"Ugh, what just happened?" And alas, and older Sakura replaced the four year old one. Seems kisses really are magical.

Naw.

The spell must have just worn off.

"Hello Sakura. I'm Madara Uchiha, I am Tobi! I just kissed you to turn from a four year old to your normal self again!" Madara cheered rather bluntly, a stupid grin on his face.

"…Wow."

"So… can we go fuck now?"

* * *

><p>-End.<p>

I don't know why ALL my little MadaSaku one-shots end in fucking/sex. Even the lemon I wrote had more implied sex at the end. I think I have problems _**^_^'**_

I typed this in times new roman font with a size of ten, so this was only one and a half pages.

SHOULD I write more MadaSaku one-shots and chaptered stories, or should I give it up?


End file.
